Wingless Misery
Wingless Misery is the season 77 finale of HTFF, and the introduction to Cascade, the wingless fairy lemming. Starring roles *Cascade *Sunset Featuring roles *Cuddles *Handy *Raymond *Fuzzy *Swannie Appearances *Rush *Swindler *Lammy *Dr. Quackery *Petunia *Snappy (not seen, but shriek is heard) *Mittens Plot Cuddles appears to be trying to rescue Mittens the cat from a tree, however the cat refuses to budge. Cascade appears and asks Cuddles if she can do anything. Cuddles asks her if she can save Mittens and Cascade happily says yes. She tries to create a ball of yarn but it backfires and instead turns Cuddles's head into the yarn ball, causing Cascade to freak out that she killed him. Later Cascade is at a diner, feeling sad until a puff of smoke appears. The puff of smoke is revealed to have come form Sunset. Sunset teleports in and decides to order a Philly cheesesteak. She then gets her order and begins eating. A depressed Cascade looks at her wings and sighs. Sunset wonders what's the matter and Cascade points to her lack of wings. Sunset then gets an idea, since she can remove her limbs easily. She removes her wings and puts them on Cascade. Cascade is happy but can't seem to put them on without falling off. Sunset suggests she use a glue spell and she does so, though Sunset then realizes she now has no wings, so Cascade uses a spell that places jet packs on her back as wings. The two are excited with their new wings and leave the diner. Cascade is shown about to jump off a building with her new wings. She does only to start to fall, but then remembers she has wings and starts flying, but can't seem to fly that high as she can only fly up to the sixth floor. Fuzzy shows up on a balcony and asks Cascade to clean off his pile of T-shirts. She grabs onto the pile only to fall farther down. Just as she's falling, she remembers her wings and starts flying, however she accidentally drops the T-shirts and ends up getting them soaked in mud, so she then gets the idea to clean them with magic. She does so and teleports the T-shirts to Fuzzy. Fuzzy then gets excited, however he notices that they're stretched out but he decides to roll with it anyways. The shirt then gets caught on a nail as he walks into the kicthen. Suddenly, the shirt becomes nothing but a thread that slices off Fuzzy's head. Elsewhere, Sunset is trying to get used to her new jetpack wings as she ends up blasting into the sky and flying way too fast. She tries to slow herself down by using an ice spell but she ends up freezing Rush (who is also using a jetpack) and crashing into him, shattering him to pieces. She tries to fly down but ends up flying through a hospital window and breaks through it. The glass Sunset crashed into seems to slice Dr. Quackery and Lammy to pieces. She crashes out of the window and then finally manages to land her jetpack wings. She then gets a call from Raymond. In a kitchen, Raymond and Handy are shown trying to reach for a bag of cookies on a refrigerator, so Sunset tries to climb the refrigerator, only for it to tip over and crush Raymond and Handy. She freaks out and decides to fly away, however she ends up flying near Swannie's plane. Swannie gets so distracted by Sunset's flying that she ends up crashing her plane into a mountain. Later, Cascade has finally managed to get Petunia some actual flowing water. Petunia then thanks her for this, but suddenly a shriek is heard, so Cascade decides to fly after it until her new wings are ripped, causing her to freak out. She then runs out of the building, sad that she doesn't know what to do. Suddenly, she hears a voice from the roof, so she teleports up there, then Swindler shows up and offers Cascade his brand new "wing glue". Cascade is thrilled and puts some on the torn parts on the wings. She then proceeds to jump off the building to save the day, however she ends up falling down. She tries to save herself but can't and then she realizes the wing glue was actually white cake frosting. On the ground, Sunset appears and asks Cascade if she knows a way to control jetpack wings better until Cascade falls down on her and crushes her, killing them both. Moral Respect your elders. Deaths *Cuddles's head is turned into a ball of yarn. *Fuzzy is choked to death. *Rush is frozen and smashed into pieces. *Dr. Quackery and Lammy are sliced by glass. *Raymond and Handy are crushed by a refrigerator. *Swannie crashes her plane. *Cascade falls onto Sunset, killing them both. Injuries *Sunset is stabbed by glass. Trivia *This is Cascade's debut appearence. *Much like The Job with a Slob, Raymond and Handy are shown together but aren't dating yet. *Cascade dosen't seem to mind the fact that Sunset is a zombie/mutant. *This is second time Cuddles is a firefighter after the offical HTF episode "Who's to Flame?". Category:Season 77 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes